User talk:Mastererium
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Annonnimus/All the L.A. Noire news so far/@comment-Mastererium-20110122101447 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Annonnimus (Talk) 10:33, January 22, 2011 Re: Good job Thanks. Good to hear some nice feedback :) --Anon talk 16:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Release date I saw the trailer yesterday, and already got it on my hard drive :) --Anon talk 15:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : You'll have a chance to see it tomorrow, in HD. The leaked version looks a little cruppy. --Anon talk 15:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Are you the owner of L.A. Noire Wikia? If you are we RockstarHQ would like to affiliate with you guys. We are going to launch our L.A. Noire fansite soon. We will link to your Wikia and you can link to our site? Contact me at: zeeshan810_thegame@yahoo.ca - RockstarHQ myrockstarhq.com (Officially recognized by Rockstar Games) I've seen it and there are a few blogs about it, thanks anyway. Tom Talk 16:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Essentially anyone could apply to become an admin, obviously a knowledge of the game, a decent edit count and possibly a bit of experience are needed, for obvious reasons experience as an admin isn't required but it helps. Tom Talk 12:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Could you find them all out and then i'll put them on. Tom Talk 16:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spamming anon Thanks for letting me know (I blocked him about two hours ago, but I had to run so I couldn't leave you a message :)) Cheers --Anon talk 17:26, March 25, 2011 (UTC) i know people from Rockstar.. i know alot about L.A. Noire that I can't say...It will leak alot of stuff and spoil upcoming buyers. The game is pretty short, about 6+ hours, if your good, but if you can get it for cheap then its worth buying, its not free roam, the DLC's are but not the main game, but you can replay missions. Tom Talk 16:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) They look interesting, what was that about L.A. Noire been 3 discs on Xbox 360? Tom Talk 09:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, the game must be huge then, chaning discs a couple of times doesn't bother me, as long as the game is great :) Tom Talk 10:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I know, we've already got a page for the suit. Tom Talk 15:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Mine's coming on the 19th, it comes a day early is you pre-order from game :D Tom Talk 11:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure but i've pre-ordered over 10 games from Game UK and everytime its arrived a day earlier than the release date. Tom Talk 13:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) No, if you buy the Rockstar pass you get all the pre-order bonuses, if you got a pre-order bonus like The Naked City, which i did, you probably don't want to pay to get it again so the best thing to do is buy them seperately. Tom Talk 12:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) With the Rockstar pass you get all pre-order bonuses and the 2 future DLC cases, when they are released, its works out at a saving of 50%, i didn't realise you got the 2 future cases as well :( . Tom Talk 09:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) That update messed my Xbox up for a bit too, it kept restarting and then updating again and then restarting etc. whats up with yours. Tom Talk 09:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) No, if you download it you get all the pre-order bonuses and the 2 future DLC cases for 800 MS points, it is worth 1600 so it works out at 50% off, you don't get anything for free you just get it discounted, you don't have to pay for the 2 future cases when they come as if you own the Rockstar pass you will be able to download them for free when they're released. Tom Talk 15:57, June 3, 2011 (UTC)